Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as the primary foe of the Imperial China campaign and as one of Chernabog's original 13 Seekers of Darkness. He returns in "Return of the Keyblade" as one of Maleficent's newest council-members in her last attempt at conquering the worlds by hunting for the fabled Tome of Prophecy. Originally a member of a human clan with the ability to shapeshift into dragons, the Dark Dragon was one of the few known Elder Dragons to go rogue. During the last few days of the Lands of Legend, he was obsessed with making dragons the rulers of their world, even though they were technically magical humans. After a lengthy battle between him and the other Elder Dragon council members, he was banished from their world and send hurtling across the cosmos into what would one day be known as the Land of Dragons. It was upon his recovery from the crash zone by a swarm of proto-Darkhearts that the Dark Dragon was found by the Black God Chernabog and offered the chance to fulfill his destiny as a member of his perfect union of the most powerful superbeings in all existence. In his powerlust, the dragon agreed and became the Number III of the original 13 Seekers of Darkness. But this chance meeting between the two dark lords had not come about by mere coincidence. Many years later, investigations by the surviving clan members from the Dark Dragon's old clan revealed that before his bid for leadership came about, he had come into contact with one of Chernabog's Dark Energon artifacts, which twisted and corrupted him into a monster beyond all repair. He currently carries this artifact wherever he goes, causing usually peaceful magical monsters to go berserk, and causing greedy humans to commit unspeakable acts to further sate their desires. Although the Dark Dragon had been sealed away in a separate prison from Tartarus following the Clash of Keyblades, he has now been freed once more by a fellow Dragon-shapeshifter, Maleficent, who sees him as a perfect equal to her own abilities, and has plans to use him to plunge more worlds into darkness for her greed... Story Backstory The Keyblade Wars Return of the Keyblade (Serves as part of a Big Bad-duumvirate alongside Shan-Yu for the events of the Land of Dragons campaign; allied to Maleficent; feels slighted by Darth Sidious not bothering to free him for the recruition process of the 13 Seekers, and now wants revenge for his snub) Appearance & Personality In ages past, the Dark Dragon had both an actual name and true human form. Both are long gone now, forgotten by the ravages of time. Now he spends all his time in his dragon form, which has become increasingly monstrous with each new passing millennium. Although he speaks as if dragons ruling the world is the right thing, he has absolutely no good intentions whatsoever. He may want dragons to rule the world, but he actually wants to rule the future clan himself should his evil scheme come to pass. He's little more than a greedy tyrant, and the artifact he holds is driving him intor further madness. It will eventually warp him into a monster of destruction, perfect enough for Chernabog to use in the coming clash of Keyblades between his dark forces and the Guardians of Light. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: The 13th Dilemma Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Wizards Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pyrokinesis Users